Almandine the HiveWing
Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so You said your mother only smiled on her tv show You’re only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope I hope you make it to the day you’re twenty-eight years old This OC belongs to Puppy! Do not use anything on this page without her permission! Thank you! __notoc__ You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise You’re spilling like an overflowing sink You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece And now I’m tearing through the pages and the ink Almandine is a HiveWing that could actually almost pass for a SkyWing in scale color. The infobox art is the first Pantalan dragon I’ve ever drawn. She resides in the Hornet Hive with her brother, Jasper, and their servant, Sulphur. Everything is blue His pills, his hands, his jeans And now I’m covered in the colors pull part at the seams And it’s blue, and it’s blue Appearance Almandine is mainly red, with orange markings along her back and legs. The scales between her red and orange ones are black, and her spikes are a golden color. Her wings are most likely a gold-bronze as well. Her eyes are green, and only a few ribbons decorate her horns. She also wears necklace with a real almandine. She’s a bit taller than average, but otherwise what you’d expect from a HiveWing. She holds her head high in most cases, looking down at everyone she can with a look of masked pride. Almandine easily emits a strong image; only those who have walked into her home know that the cool, collected dragoness is nothing more than a pretender. Everything is grey His hair, his smoke, his dreams And how he’s so devoid of color He don’t know what it means And he’s blue, and he’s blue Backstory Almandine and Jasper grew up in a strict family. Every dragon had to be in line, or every dragon got punished. She could never find anything to do that would please her parents and show that she was ready to be on her own, even though she was the oldest. Jasper had many positive factors to him; he was handsome, he was quite good with any musical instrument, and amazing at art. The only thing Almandine had for her was good grades, at that point. Until she asked her little brother for some art advice. Jasper helped her, and within a year she was drawing almost as good as him. And while they’re parents weren’t quite pleased with Almandine’s tactic of learning (turning to her little brother, not research or trial and error), they told her she could do whatever she wanted when she became fully grown. Soon Almandine got her goals straight: she was going to work on her art, and open a shop. And that’s what she’s doing now. Ish. She “runs” the business, though she doesn’t really pay attention to the success as long as her art are the ones being sold instead of the others. You were a vision in the morning when the light came through I know I’ve only felt religion when I’ve lied with you You said you’ll never be forgiven till your boys are too And I’m still waking every morning but it’s not with you Personality Almandine. Anyone that knew her most of her life would tell you that she was a smart, artistic kid. She loved doing art, and adored everything involving it. Escecially the getting messy part. So when they got old enough, she decided they were moving to Jewel Hive. Stress got to her once she was able to open a painting shop on the inner walls of the Hive. A place that was once all her art turned to a place that was either empty all the time or filled with other’s when she started thinking her’s needed to be perfect. ''So often times, dragons would tell you she’s a complete perfectionist and should be given a Hive’s worth of space when angry, which is almost every time she picks up a brush and paper. You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise You’re spilling like an overflowing sink You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece And now I’m tearing through the pages and the ink Relations 'Jasper-''' Almandine’s little brother. Both of them were fairly artistic kids, but Jasper always kept his things to himself while Almandine showed them off to the world. If it wasn’t for him, she would probably be homeless. With his help, they were able to get art from all over Pantala to sell. 'Sulphur- ' Almandine’s servant, there’s not much else to say. She knows her as their servant, and the dragon unlucky enough to get things thrown at- if she ecknowledges it. Everything is blue His pills, his hands, his jeans And now I’m covered in the colors pull apart at the seams And it’s blue, and It’s blue Other * Almandine is a red and black gem, and if I remember correctly, is a type of garnet. * Another Everything is grey His hair, his smoke, his dreams And now he’s so devoid of color He don’t know what it means And he’s blue, and he’s blue Gallery None. Come back later. ...You were red, and you liked me because I was blue But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky And you decided that purple just wasn’t for you... Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)